


Вот и весь секрет

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "The Lion King. human!Тимон | human!Пумба. AU. Постоянно ввязываться в криминальные разборки и спасать друг друга из лап многочисленных Боссов-злодеев".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вот и весь секрет

\- Фух, - с облегчением выдохнул Тимон, повиснув на спинке кресла. - Я уж думал, в этот раз мне точно крышка.  
Пумба насмешливо фыркнул.  
\- Ну хорошо, ты оказался прав... неожиданно... и мне не стоило связываться с парнями Шрама. Спасибо, что спас. Доволен?  
\- Вполне, - снисходительно улыбнулся полноватый человек за рулём.  
Некоторое время они молчали. Тимон перелез - вернее, переполз - на переднее сидение и закинул ноги в стоптанных коричневых кроссовках на дверцу. Окна старого "фиата", как обычно, были открыты, а крыша откинута - в условиях неизменной жары по-другому передвигаться было просто нельзя. Впрочем, сейчас жару немного разбавил ветер, которому Тимон, придвинувшись к окну, с удовольствием подставил лицо.  
\- Куда теперь? - прервал затянувшееся молчание Пумба. - В город нам надолго путь заказан.  
\- Мне заказан, - поправил Тимон. - Если хочешь...  
\- Нам заказан, - с нажимом повторил Пумба и поспешил продолжить: - У меня не так уж много бензина, а в бумажник вообще страшно заглядывать.  
\- Как говорил мне один старый бабуин - Хакуна Матата, друг, - беспечно отозвался Тимон. - Свет не сошёлся клином на Прайд-сити. Доберёмся до ближайшей заправки, а там что-нибудь придумаем. Удача не может окончательно отвернуться от таких красавчиков, как мы, - он потянулся и включил радио. Зазвучал негромкий голос Элтона Джона, которому Тимон тут же принялся подпевать.  
\- Ты узри любовь сейчас... - он ткнул друга локтём. - Ну же, присоединяйся!  
\- Да ну тебя, - засмеялся тот. - Не порть песню.  
\- Зануда, - усмехнулся Тимон. - Тогда прибавь газу, - он встал на кресло и облокотился об раму. Неровно подстриженные рыжие волосы развевались на заметно усилившемся ветру.  
Песня сменилась новой.  
\- О, так гораздо лучше, - побарабанив пальцами по стеклу, Тимон затянул во весь голос, заглушив самого исполнителя:  
\- Смысл фразы так прост! Хакуна Матата - веселись в полный рост!  
\- Пуумба, - он толкнул смеющегося друга ногой.  
\- Забудь заботы и держи трубой хвост, - разнеслось над машиной в два голоса. - Вот и весь секрет - живи сто лет!  
Вдали показалась заправка.  
Тимон прав, подумал Пумба, вновь прибавив скорости. Волноваться не стоит. С ними и не такое случалось.  
Всё будет хорошо.  
А может быть, - если им очень повезёт - всё будет даже _отлично_.  
Тимон вскинул руки и звонко рассмеялся.


End file.
